vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
A.L.Ex.
A.L.Ex. or "Alex" is a synthetic artificial intelligence constricted to a portable cybernetic brain. Once a human she was murdered and her mind uploaded digitally, making her fit the definition of "a brain in a jar". When she is not carried by her boyfriend Desmond, she is projected as a hologram from a hovering robot. Alex is DeadlyDoener's character participating in the Callous Row roleplay hosted by Arcadum. Origin Alexandra Lucy Monorock was born as the daughter of the genius scientist Professor Alvin Monorock. She quickly discovered that she had a talent for science as well and visited his lab whenever she had the time to. At the age of six she met one of her fathers test subjects, Desmond Thomas Geistman, who she secretly fell in love with. She often snuck into the laboratories training facility to watch him work out and sometimes described him as her "knight". Her work in the laboratory quickly started to drag attention onto her, and after publishing a stunning thesis about quantum computing at the age of eleven she started getting invites by universities from all over the world. She decided to start studying nano-robotics and biotechnology and handed in her doctors thesis in nano-robotics at the age of 16. After her doctorate she decided that it was time to deepen her relationship with Desmond, just to get informed that he had been assigned to the military and had to leave the lab. On his last day in the lab he confessed to her and she responded with the words: "I feel the same for you. And I will wait here for you to come back, even if it takes forever." After Desmond was gone she started working on advanced quantum computers for A.I. applications and instead of just assisting her father in his projects she decided to open up her own research group inside the lab, developing crystalline computing chips. After trying to develop an A.I. with near-human intelligence for multiple years she concluded that it wasn't possible to do so without having a human brain as a structural base for the core crystal chip, a method that she refused to use due to the fact that the human brain would be destroyed in the procedure of crystallizing it. Refusing to take human lifes with her work she declared the project a complete failure. A few weeks later, for her 20th birthday, Desmond surprisingly returned to the lab to see Alexandra. She finally managed to tell him about her feelings for him and they decide to officially become a couple. A few days later a killer breaks into the lab and kills Alexandra to take revenge upon Desmond. Her father, Professor Alvin Monorock tries to save her by crystallizing her brain and creates ALEx, the first and only A.I. based on Alexandras crystal quantum computing chipset. He hands ALEx over to Desmond and tasks him to find a safe hiding spot inside Callous Row where she can recover and eventually engineer a body for herself. History TBA Trivia *ALEx‘s last name “Monorock” is actually a play on the name of the famous scientist “Albert Einstein.” in German “Einstein” means “One stone” Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/deadlydoener/ Gallery Arca Dec 28th 2019 32 A.L.Ex. Alex (deadlydoener) and Rage (Static) in the Virtual realm.jpg|Alex in the virtual world when Rook speaks to Virus Arca Dec 28th 2019 36 A.L.Ex. Alex (deadlydoener) Handshake finger with Alex in the Virtual realm.jpg|Rook greets her in the virtual world. Callous Row Alex on Desmonds hip.jpg|Alex on Desmonds hip. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 13 Alex hacking and canceling the program.jpg|Assisting R.G.-2 in stopping a gas leak in Dr. Cells clinic caused by a hacker. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 14 Alex and RG-2.jpg|R.G.-2 is almost destroyed by the hacker. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 44 Desmond and Alex receptacle bot.jpg|Alex projector robot and Desmond Category:A.I. Category:Callous Row Characters